


The secretary (also commonly known as the honey-trap)

by mybigfatcat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Kazuya is definitely in trouble. At the moment it stands between an office with fantastic view or that amazing... okay he should focus. But his secretary, who must be the clumsiest person alive considering all the stuff he’s dropped in one morning, is bending down to pick up a paper and his brains are at the risk of running out of his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secretary (also commonly known as the honey-trap)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolli/gifts).



> No beta has touched this so yeah, sorry for the mess.  
> This is a gift for Jolli who wanted office porn and AkaKame (and who got this... poor girl).
> 
> Cross-posted [**HERE**](http://nimlothemeli.livejournal.com/20715.html) on LJ.  
>  There's also a banner [**HERE**](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nimlothemeli/37831336/14009/14009_original.jpg).

Kazuya is late and he knows it, so his steps grow faster until he's running, rushing down the street towards the building of his destination. The glass doors swing open in front of him with such an ease that they nearly crash into the glass wall, he doesn't notice since he's already spurting down the lobby towards the grim looking security guard at the check point.

He breathes out a "morning" as he holds up the security card he has attached to his belt in front of the irritatedly humming machine. The security guard slightly nods his head, or he could be raising an eyebrow but Kazuya has no time to stay and find out because he's already rushing in through the opening door towards the elevators.

Traffic was hell. Next Monday he's going to have to leave home an hour earlier.

With hissing breaths he gets in the first available elevator, he definitely needs to go to the gym more often, and presses the button for the fifteenth floor. He needs to get to this morning meeting in time, there's three minutes left according to his slightly exaggeratedly luxurious wrist watch. He'll probably make it.

Maybe it's not the longest elevator ride he has had in his entire life, but it felt like it. And by the look of Tomo's face as the doors slide open he knows that he is a hair away from fucking up royally.

“They’re already in there, I gave them coffee and everything b-”

“No it’s alright Tomo, as long as the presentation works out then it’s A-OK,” Kazuya tells his nervous assistant and starts off down the hallway with the other tailing him. He knows this, he knows the presentation he’s going to give by heart, hell it’s marketing and he knows how to sell the emperor’s new clothing to prudes.

Tomo takes his coat and his scarf as he wrings out of the garments and then it’s one and two, maybe three deep breaths of air through his lungs. Showtime.

The men and women in the conference room give little attention to him as he enters, but when he hits the light button and sends the room into darkness they instantaneously quiet down. The projector on the ceiling shows the first slide of his presentation on a white wall by the press of another button and his first word has them hooked. Success.

 

 

“The twentieth floor, I can’t believe it. Congratulations!” Tomo laughs and heartily pats Kazuya’s back, “I’m kinda angry at you for leaving me down here though. I heard that bore Nakamaru was next in line for an assistant.”

“I’ll miss it,” Kazuya agrees but he’s obviously not sorry at all. He just skipped about five steps on the corporate ladder and even though Tomo has been nothing but a good sport during his year on the fifteenth floor he’d rather go where he’s going now than stay where he is.

“Am I supposed to be helping you with the packing or did they get you a secretary already?”

The assistant is leaning against the desk right beside Kazuya, just the right amount of casual and professional air around him. If Kazuya wasn’t such a well-behaved young man he thinks that he might’ve moved his right hand to caress that suit clad thigh.

Well he’ll be off and he’ll get a new office, a big one with the best view and a new assistant and a secretary and ridiculous amounts of money in the bank. He likes skipping five steps on the corporate ladder in one go. In one presentation as it was.

Mr. Yamada and Mr. Sato had been incredibly and overwhelmingly impressed, overwhelming as in not being able to wait until they can lay their paws on the extra money he’s probably going to bring into the company in his new position, and there had actually been talk about his promotion the last few weeks. He just had to kill with his presentation and his future was secured.

“I don’t know if it’ll be a secretary, they said they’d send someone down here so I could get up there as soon as possible though,” Kazuya starts to explain but he stops as a figure appears in the doorway, carefully knocking the frame.

“Right now actually,” the man says and steps inside, holding up a hand for Kazuya to shake as he crosses the floor.

“Akanishi Jin, your new secretary,” he explains as Kazuya stares at him, interprets it as confusion when Kazuya is actually more or less star struck. He had no idea that there was a man like that in the same building as he, was it even possible to look like that, allowed to look like that? There’s a current of electricity passing through his body as he shakes Jin’s hand and that shouldn’t be possible because that’s just a cliché. 

Akanishi is close to perfect. Tomo’s thigh is a mere faded memory by now because Kazuya is taking in a pair of warm brown eyes, thick wavy hair, strong eyebrows and jaw, even stronger shoulders and a build that just screams that he looks even more amazing without the clothes on. His white shirt is crisp and neatly tucked inside his belted pants, no jacket, just like Kazuya prefers. Tomo never takes his suit jacket off. And there’s traces of a piercing in one of the secretary’s ears.

“Kamenashi,” Kazuya introduces himself, “I think we’ll get along just fine,” he adds before finally letting the hand go.

Right, new office, packing. Back to business.

 

 

It’s hard, very hard to get back to business when his secretary, who must be the clumsiest person alive considering all the stuff he’s dropped in one morning, is bending down to pick up a paper and Kazuya’s brains are at the risk of running out of his ears. Promotion, he keeps telling himself, amazing view, double salary from before, mahogany desk. Nothing helps.

It’s only been a week but he is at his wits end. There’s something wrong with how attracted he is to the secretary, it’s like Akanishi is willing him into this retched state even if he looks wholly unaffected by Kazuya in general. There’s a regular “can I get you something before I file these?” and a few “No thank you,” but other than that they haven’t spoken. Maybe that’s the problem, maybe he should just kill the spell by getting to know the secretary. His new assistant, currently reading through a few drafts for his next presentation on the new project, hasn’t noticed his awkwardness yet. Luckily.

“Do you need help with those?” Kazuya decides to ask, it seems fit since the secretary is balancing all the folders and files that the previous owner of the office, now sent into early retirement because of some questionable behavior, or so the rumor said.

“No, I can handle these,” Akanishi answers in a short tone that Kazuya can only interpret as “fuck off” but in a very polite manner.

However, if Kazuya was that easily scared then he would not have managed to skip five steps in the corporate ladder.

“I’ll take these then, they’re going to the cellar right?” Kazuya picks up an even bigger stack and trails after the secretary, leaving a completely unaware assistant behind.

Akanishi grumbles something behind his load but says nothing more, he even lets Kazuya get in the elevator before himself. Fabulous, now it’s time for some small talk, Kazuya decides as he presses the button for the cellar.

“How long have you been with the company?” he asks because that should be a pretty normal “getting to know each other”-question in everybody’s opinion.

The annoyed huff that comes from the secretary somehow makes another interpretation clear.

“A year and a half, three years, ten years, what does it matter?”

“Hey sorry, I didn’t realize I was stepping over a line-”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Akanishi cuts in as he readjusts under the weight of his load, “just try to concentrate on work, alright?”

“Work?” Kazuya asks feeling as if his brain has just short-circuited, what is the other even implying? That, what? He knows he can’t stop thinking about how he’d like to grab the secretary and push him into the wall and- No. He has to take a deep breath, making sure his body doesn’t follow that thought.

“Yeah, just keep away from the small talk and stop helping me carry stuff,” Akanishi answers with the same pretty blank tone he mostly uses with Kazuya. When he’s not using that short tone.

And wow thank you, anger helps, because Kazuya burns inside with it and now he’s definitely not at all enchanted by those plump lips. He just wants to bury his fist in them. But he is a well-behaved human being. The kind that can straighten his back to release the tension and act like nothing at all has happened inside his brain.

“I think that a warning concerning the fact that you should know your place is appropriate under these circumstances,” Kazuya fumes but his face show nothing but disinterest. Probably what makes Akanishi roll his eyes. Who does he think he is really?! Suddenly Kazuya wants Tomo and his thighs back.

 

 

He gets some satisfaction out of slamming the crystal glass into the bar, making the bartender send him an angry glance, after he has finished his third drink. Tanaka is not even trying to hold in a smile, his white teeth threatening to show any second now. Kazuya hates being the source of a joke, especially when it’s his renegade friend that has all the fun.

“What? It’s Friday,” he growls and waves to get the bartender’s attention.

“Yeah, but you usually don’t empty three-“ Kazuya downs the next one, “four drinks in under ten minutes,” Tanaka muses and rests his elbows on the counter and his chin on the heels of his hands. Kazuya thinks it’s a posture highly unfitting for a yakuza. Or whatever secret stuff he’s up to.

“I had a bad week...”

“Mhm, I can tell,” Tanaka chuckles cutely at his continuous growling. Really? Yakuza? Kazuya thinks he might’ve miscalculated his friend’s occupation and now after all these years has to consider it being a host in some ridiculously fancy host club.

“Yeah yeah, nothing that’ll kill me. How’s the girls?”

There, change of subject, well done Kazuya, he tells himself.

Tanaka’s eyes turn big and bright, his face instantly softening, “Perfect as always,” he coos and smiles wide enough for Kazuya to count all his teeth.

“Sakura’s puppies are finally opening their eyes, she’s a proud mother but she doesn’t let me cuddle them for very long before she wants them back. You should come over and meet them,” the former yakuza and present host, or preschool teacher, tells him in the manner that proud parents talk about their baby who has just pooped in the potty by himself for the first time.

“I think I’ll pass, it’s dangerous looking at puppies because before you know it you’re taking one of them home,” Kazuya reasons and applauds his put-together answer, considering he’s downed four drinks in a very short period of time.

“Evil turtle,” Tanaka scoffs and sits up properly again with a sigh, “you sure you don’t want to talk about your trouble? It wasn’t long ago that we drank to our hearts content to celebrate your promotion and now you’re all grumpy.”

Tanaka knows too much already. He knows Kazuya too well.

“Uhm...” Kazuya considers telling the whole story but no one really knows the full story about his likes and dislikes when it comes to sexual partners and now’s not the time to start enlightening the world.

“It’s just my secretary, the assistant is okay, he’s more than okay really, but Akanishi is... head-strong.”

That’s the best way he can put it, without revealing that he would very much like to give the secretary a good whipping. It hadn’t ended with Akanishi’s remarks about “no small talk and no helping him out,”. No. It had gone on and on, raising his eyebrows whenever Kazuya tried to be civil, taking detours in order not having to walk past Kazuya, flinching as if he’d been electrocuted whenever their hands or arms accidentally touched while handing something over... The list went on and on. Kazuya was on the verge of firing his ass just a few hours ago.

“Relax, you can charm your way into anyone’s heart, soon he’ll be running across the city just to get you some special coffee brand,” his friend tells him and pats Kazuya’s shoulder, now with genuine concern in his eyes. Which makes Kazuya even more determined than before to take back the leadership helm in his office, he’s a born leader, he shouldn’t have to be subjected to anyone’s pity.

With his new found determination he eases off the stool as graciously as his languid limbs allow him to and excuses himself for the restroom, if he feels better after emptying his bladder he might want to ask Tanaka to take him home and show him the puppies.

 

 

Saturday mornings are miserable. Kazuya thinks that he has always hated them. Maybe he hasn’t but now he certainly does because his head feels like it’ll explode any minute and his stomach is doing the kind of acrobatic movements that you can only experience if you go to those sadistic things they call _amusement_ parks.

He’s supposed to come into the office and prepare for some of the many meetings with investors he’s going to have in the coming weeks. Right now he can’t even get out of bed. A quick glance at the alarm clock by the bed tells him that he should’ve left home half an hour ago, well ain’t that swell, better call the team, he huffs.

Akanishi answers after the first signal, sounding mysteriously out of breath.

“Akanishi? What are you doing?” Kazuya finds himself asking, he’s not used to be met by heaving breaths in a telephone conversation and he doesn’t like it any better than Saturday mornings. Middays.

“I’m at the track, anything I can help you with Mr. Kamenashi?” the still panting secretary answers him without any hesitation. Kazuya wonders who on earth answers their phone while still running, because the other hasn’t stopped.

“I’m just calling to say that I’ll be late, so don’t hurry to the office. It’ll take me maybe two hours to get there,” yes, buying a property this far out from town was a big mistake, but he likes the trees,” so could you please tell the others?”

It’s not just he and the assistant, there’s three people from the visual department and the research floor is sending one of their department directors. All he needed was this fiasco. Akanishi can handle it, he’s partially to blame anyway, says Kazuya’s throbbing head.

“Consider it done,” Akanishi retorts, Kazuya might be imagining things but Akanishi’s voice doesn’t sound so blank as it usually does in the office, “now if you’ll excuse me, good morning sir.”

“Uhuh,” Kazuya breathes out and hangs up, throwing the bed over his shoulder so it ends up somewhere in the mess that is his bed. Shower, he mutters inwardly and forces his body up off the mattress by using his elbows. He needs to wash the memory of a panting Akanishi out of his mind badly.

The shower is accompanied by Aspirin and some mineral water in his search for relief, which doesn’t happen, and then he hurries out to the car, throwing his bag with a makeshift lunch, dinner, into the passenger seat.

 

 

Of course they’re going to fight him on this, it’s not the usual route to take, it’s completely new and daring, possibly dangerous, and it could cost the company some serious money. But they wanted him to make them the big bucks, and that can’t be done if they continue doing business the cowardly way. Security and security, that’s all that they’re babbling about. How can they know that he’s really competent to do this, so on and so forth. Time for selling glasses to the blind.

“Well, have you got any better ideas? The main point is to do something that we’ve never done before for any of our clients, if we show up a the meeting with an old idea that we have repackaged and shifted around a little, do you think they will be very impressed? I for one think they’ll take back their offer and leave,” Kazuya preaches, though he makes sure to keep the preachy tone out of his voice. Makes sure to catch the women’s eyes and square his shoulders to look a little less small and dainty in front of the men.

Another success, he notes, as they all come over on his side one by one, arguing with each other about the “good and reasonable” points he’s just brought up. Half an hour later they’re following him like sheep.

 

 

One person though, is wholly unaffected by this. The assistant is swarming around him like a moth around a lamp, but Akanishi sits at his desk outside Kazuya’s office typing and arranging the notes from the meeting in a very dull manner.

The more Kazuya thinks about it the more confused he gets. Akanishi is a riddle, cold one second, courtly the other, and Kazuya wonders if maybe the other can read his thoughts. But no one knows about Kazuya’s thoughts or his likes, he’s made sure of that. For all the senior directors know he’s got a girlfriend, he always brings a pretty girl for events, and he has never given them a reason to doubt it. This secretary can hardly know anything more about him than anyone else.

As he sits considering all the possible reasons for the secretary to be on such a guard with him he notices a slight movement and is dragged back to reality, out of his brooding. His gaze is met by two big brown eyes.

Fuck! Kazuya swears in his head and diverts his eyes immediately. Without realizing it he has been sitting there staring at Akanishi the whole time, and the secretary _knows_.

 

 

He is not to look at any other body part than Akanishi’s face, and that is strictly restricted to times when he is talking to the other. Not at any time is he allowed to touch the secretary’s hands or other body parts and he isn’t allowed to talk about anything but work-related questions. He is not to ask for special favors, add extra tasks and he is to let the secretary go the minute he has filled up his working hours for the day. Kazuya adds more rules to the list every day for the following week, and luckily it’s easy to follow them because he is completely occupied with putting the new project together.

It actually seems to be working out pretty good when, obviously, all hell breaks loose.

Kazuya is at a business meeting with one of their big spending clients, the vice president of a beer company that recently has branched out into the canned soda and water market. It seemed to be going according to plan until the man insisted they’d go to a club after dinner that Kazuya has never heard of before and before he can assess the situation the man is snorting something from the stomach of an either anorectic or under aged girl.

He’s not a newbie when it comes to wild parties, but this has “you’ll end up in prison for the rest of your life” written all over it in big red letters. His hunch turns out to be right when a shot is fired at someone in a neighboring room to theirs, a fight over a drug deal for all Kazuya knows, so he makes a run for it and finds the emergency exit behind a heavy drapery of some sort at the end of a corridor. But the door Kazuya has escaped though only leads to a closed off backyard with a few rusty containers in a corner.

Oh great, fucking fantastic, he growls and kicks the door shut. And yeah, fantastic, the police is already coming, the sirenes echoing down a street. Knew something was cooking did they now? He runs a pair of shaking hands through his hair and makes a decision before he has time to regret it.

In through the door again, rushes back down to the room he left the idiot who brought him there and grabs him by the arms, forcing him to stand. He might be short but he’s strong as an ox when pissed.

Fueled completely by his anger he drags the old man along out through the emergency door, makes sure that the drapery closes tightly over it and then he sets course towards the containers.

“You can’t be serious Kamenashi!” the man complains as Kazuya shoves him and his excessive stomach fat over the edge and down into the unknown contents.

“It’s this or the freaking police!” Kazuya shouts back as he pulls himself up and then down into the darkness himself. Now he can only hope that the police are either daft or that they get no reason to come looking there.

“We can’t stay here all night, can’t you call someone,” the old man complains as the ruckus from the club reaches their hiding place that is luckily filled with damp gypsum and cardboard.

“Who would you recommend, the POLICE?” Kazuya bites back, barely managing to keep his voice down.

“Just call someone,” the complain continues and okay, so this is what he’s supposed to be doing when it comes to protecting their client’s images? Surely it must be all about the companies but yes, this man is a part of that company the he’s supposed to be representing. Kazuya clenches his teeth and reaches into his pocket for his phone, taking a breath of relief when he founds it safely tucked away. For a moment he thought he might’ve dropped it somewhere. Somewhere catastrophic.

“I’m calling, happy?” Kazuya scowls and holds the phone up to his ear, realizing too late that Tomo doesn’t really work for him anymore.

“Oh sorry Tomo, I didn’t mean to call you at all I was going to call my... ehrm... yes I’m terribly sorry. Go back to sleep.”

That was probably one of the most embarrassing things he had ever experienced. With burning cheeks he tries again, this time taking a bit more care in picking who to call. Akanishi pops into his head. He does that at the most inappropriate moments, so Kazuya almost brushes the thought off before he realizes that that’s probably the best idea he’ll come up with anyway.

This time the secretary answers after the second ring, and he isn’t panting this time.

“Yeah?” he croaks, fresh out of sleep.

“Listen to me closely, just do as I say. I will send you the address to a club and you are to come there and make way to the back of the building where you’ll find an enclosed backyard. You are not by any reason supposed to enter the building, just circle it to get to the back, understood?”

“Yes but-”

“And when you get there you are going to give me a call and then you’re going to help me and a... friend to get out of there. Avoid the police. Understood?”

“Yes but... who are you?” Akanishi wonders confusedly, the sound of rustling sheets as he probably holds the phone out to check the caller ID, “Oh Mr. Kamenashi,” he panics into the phone, “what has happened?!”

“Just get here, NOW!” Kazuya hisses back, not at all in the mood to explain himself even if Akanishi actually sounded concerned.

“Sure, sure, I’m already on my way. Send the address,” the secretary huffs and hangs up, Kazuya following his advice the second he removes his phone from his ear. His insides buzz in a very mysterious and fluttery way. He tries not to replay their conversation in his head just so he can hear Akanishi’s sleepy morning voice. Well it’s not really his _morning_ voice but technically it almost is because Kazuya did wake him up.

 

 

They’re stuck in the container for exactly forty three minutes before Kazuya’s phone buzzes. The police has been outside, in the backyard a few times, but no one of importance seems to have escaped when they busted the club and they’re not looking for anyone. The old geezer has fallen asleep and Kazuya considers strangling him in his sleep but their meeting is a planned one and there would be questions and suspicions and no. He doesn’t really feel like killing anyone anyway. He just wants to get out of the mess, hopefully with a very grateful vice president.

The buzzing phone feels like a heaven sent gift and Akanishi’s voice on the other end even more so.

“I think I’ve managed to get around to the back, there’s some crates I can use, do you think you can come out and help me look for a way out?” his deep voice informs Kazuya. Kazuya who has now forgotten all about how he had disliked the man for weeks.

“It’s alright, I think the police has left. Wait a minute,” Kazuya answers and peeks out from the container. The coast is clear. After some wriggling and heaving he’s standing on the ground again. And there’s Akanishi looking into the backyard over the concrete wall.

“Hey, you can climb on those,” Akanishi whispers and points towards a pile of boxes and trash cans. A sudden bang makes Akanishi duck behind the wall but it’s only the geezer in the container climbing out to join them.

“Mr. Honda?!” Akanishi hisses but Kazuya just shakes his head, he’ll explain it later, or maybe not. Either way the priority is to get out of there. Now.

With the combined force of both the young men, they manage to get out, big vice president included, and then it’s a few minutes walk to where Akanishi has left his car. No one dares to speak before they’re five blocks away from the club and then it’s Kazuya who informs Akanishi where the third wheel lives. They drop him off a block from his house.

 

 

“You can drive to your place and I’ll get a cab,” Kazuya sighs as they leave the posh residential area of the perverted beer company director, “I live off the maps as to speak.”

“Forget it, you’re not going to go out there and create any more trouble,” Akanishi snorts, “you’re coming with me and you’ll keep a low profile for the rest of the weekend. That is if that club was that sort of club I think it is.”

Kazuya feels his face flush with embarrassment, the secretary clearly knows more than Kazuya think is healthy for him.

“Yeah sure, but if the police comes I’ll say that you’ve kidnapped me.”

That awards him with a raised eyebrow. Not the time for jokes then.

The ride to Akanishi’s place isn’t very long and the flush hasn’t cleared off completely when they step out of the car now parked in an asphalt parking lot. What’s even more embarrassing is that his clothes are covered in white muck and dust. Well it’s mostly irritating since it was a very nice suit and not even dry cleaning it will save it. Akanishi notices Kazuya’s distress and snorts at him again.

“Buy a new one, send the bill to the bosses, say it was a business related accident. They can’t have their managers wandering the streets looking like hobos now can they?” he jokes and throws his arm over Kazuya’s shoulders, setting them both in motion towards a tall apartment complex. Okay so the secretary can obviously do friendly and carefree too.

“This is nice,” Kazuya lets slip as, an elevator ride later to the fifth floor, Akanishi unlocks and opens his apartment door, revealing an airy and spacious living room beyond a short hallway.

“Well my mother found it for me, I would’ve preferred something a bit less...”

“A bit less what?”

“A bit less fancy,” Akanishi admits and lets his bangs hide his face as he toes his shoes off and sets off through the hallway and disappears somewhere to the right.

When he comes back he’s carrying a plastic bag, motioning for Kazuya to strip out of his dirty clothes. Kazuya is used to this part, so he doesn’t let his cheeks get any more read than they already are, Akanishi’s on the other hand redden when he realizes that Kazuya isn’t taking the bag from him , he’s taking his clothes off, with the secretary present.

“What?” Kazuya ask in amusement, making the other hide his face again and place the bag on the floor before fleeing back around the corner to the right.

This is turning out to be a pretty okay night after all, Kazuya muses as he takes everything off except his T-shirt and boxers, placing the dusty clothes securely in the bag and tying it shut.

“You think I can take a shower even though it’s late? Neighbors can be pretty cranky,” Kazuya asks as he heads in the direction Akanishi disappeared and ends up in a kitchen just as spacy as the living room though cluttered with dishes and take away boxes.

“Uhm, yes, sure, they usually never notice. Thick walls and stuff,” Akanishi stutters slightly, he was occupied with trying to lessen the mess when Kazuya walked in there, “there’s towels in the cabinet.”

The mess tells Kazuya that this man rarely entertains. And he has no girlfriend. The mess pleases Kazuya.

“Where is it?” he wonders, pointing out at the apartment.

“What? Oh! The bathroom is straight ahead, door to the right,” Akanishi babbles, hurrying over to point Kazuya in the right direction.

With a nod, Kazuya heads off and finds the bathroom right away. Taking a hot shower though seems to have been a bad idea because now he’s slightly turned on, but not enough to- well he’s definitely not going to do _that_ in Akanishi’s shower and that’s for sure.

Said man is waiting for him in the couch when he finally steps out, a towel around his waist and one in his hands drying his hair. Akanishi freezes for a few seconds, his eyes fixing somewhere, all over, Kazuya’s body. Then he clears his throat and gets off the couch, long limbs in a mess. A very attractive mess if Kazuya is to give his opinion.

“You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch,” the secretary finally manages to say, his voice slightly breathier than Kazuya has gotten used to it being. Maybe even a little husky.

“No no, I’m perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch, just... borrow me something to sleep in and I’ll be alright,” Kazuya argues, making sure he moves as close to Akanishi as he possibly can without climbing all over him. He smells of cigarettes and curry, there’s even a hint of after shave left, the one that he always wears to the office. Kazuya draws in a deep breath of Akanishi’s warm scent, dropping the towel he's been holding so he can run one hand over Jin’s T-shirt clad shoulder. Oh how he wants to touch all of the gorgeous secretary.

But all fairy tales doesn’t end happily and very few wishes comes true, Akanishi flinches, takes a step back against the couch and lands in it with a huff.

“Scared of me?” Kazuya asks, his voice more than a little husky.

“No, why would I be?” the secretary squeaks back, reddening as he hears his own voice crack. That seems to be the last straw for him because he stumbles off the couch once more and hurries in to a room that Kazuya guesses is the bedroom. He mumbles a “good night” before closing the door behind him.

Okay, the couch it is then, Kazuya sighs and shakes his head. Maybe he isn’t as well-behaved as he has made himself out to be.

 

 

The incident at the club is all over the news by Monday, although never mentioning an up and coming employee at a marketing and PR company or a beer company president, and the company has also been given a contract for a cooperation for the next ten years. A contract worth countless millions. Kazuya’s name is mentioned to some hot shots in the company by some whispering lips and suddenly Kazuya has an even bigger office and a bonus in his bank account. He gives Akanishi a bonus too.

They never talk about that night, but Akanishi mentions that he had heard rumors that the vise president was something of a rotten egg. Good, that means that he isn’t considering Kazuya a part of what had happened. Even though he should’ve known better than to follow the idiot there.

Kazuya had left Akanishi’s apartment as he woke up later that day, after he had _borrowed_ some work out clothes from Jin’s hallway closet. They had been too big but he had called for a cab anyway. No one would notice.

Their work relations seemed unaffected on the surface, but Kazuya broke his rules about staring at the secretary every day, several times a day, several times every other minute, and Akanishi had trouble concentration when his boss was standing too close.

The mutual attraction was so potent that the air thickened and Kazuya wondered what on earth Akanishi was waiting for. He wasn’t a modest man. He knew that he was very attractive even though he wasn’t as tall and muscular as he had dreamed of growing up to be. He wasn’t a baseball star either, so childish wishes were suppressed long ago. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday passed without either of them making a pass. It was extremely frustrating.

When Kazuya, after several hours of overtime, finally managed to get into the shower that Wednesday night his whole body tingled with the tensions he had collecting during the day. Turning the water on and cranking up the heat, perhaps a little more aggressively than needed, Kazuya let himself ease back against the cool tiles as the hot water came pounding down on him from above. His shoulders hurt, his neck and his back too, even his thighs were tense. His hand trailed the body parts as his brain registered the sore muscles and started massaging them. When his hand slipped over his stomach, towards his hip and his upper thigh, Kazuya drew in a sharp breath and made a detour towards his erection. His muscles wasn’t the only thing that needed a release. Fuck, that dammed secretary had made him into a fourteen year old kid with raging hormones.

Kazuya closed his hand around his now hardened cock and started stroking it with a growl. It didn’t take him long to come, just one thought of Akanishi panting underneath him made him jerk and shudder, seeing that familiar white static on the inside of his lids as he found his release.

This had to end, he reasoned as he sunk down against the floor, his breath heavy like as he’d been out running. Tomorrow he was going to do something about this.

 

 

The hard part was to get Akanishi to stay after work, when no one else was left on their floor. But Kazuya had flattered him with compliments the whole day, even bringing him coffee when he was busy with filing the new additions to Kazuya’s project. Kazuya finally managed to convince him that they really needed to sort the new proposition out before the morning meeting the following day. He felt very bad for fooling the other, but all is fair in love and war he told himself. Ignoring the fact that he was using the word _love_ in the same context as the secretary.

So at seven that evening they found themselves alone in Kazuya’s new big office, and on the floor too, sitting across from each other while they went over the plan yet again.

“I just don’t understand why you need that part in a separate graphic, can’t we just make that part a little smaller and leave room for them both?” Akanishi sighed when they had argued for several minutes over the same thing.

“No, because-” Kazuya sighed, “let me show you,” he reasoned and walked around the table, making sure to fold one arm around the broad shoulders as he used the other arm for pointing at the important parts.

Akanishi flinched a little before, unconsciously or consciously, leaning into the touch.

“You know what would make life much easier for both of us?” Kazuya asked the secretary, leaning in closer so he could draw in yet another delicious breath of Akanishi’s scent.

What happened next, however, was not a part of his plan. His plan involved the tall man spread out over the conference table with his gorgeous hair in a mess and a delicious layer of sweat over his tight muscles. Instead he was pressed against the table himself by a towering Akanishi, his wrists in an iron grip.

“Could it possibly be this?” Akanishi growles and nibbles on Kazuya’s lips, making his knees weak, buckling beneath him. Luckily the table was there for his rescue and he ended up half lying on top of it as Akanishi held his arms in an even tighter grip.

“Something to brag about? Managing to fuck the secretary, am I a nice conquer or just above average? Tell me!” Akanishi hiss in his ear, making Kazuya explode with anger too.

“You’re a fucking idiot!” Kazuya barks, “what?! So now I’m some sort of perverted old man fucking all of the young employes as he pleases?! Fuck you Akanishi because that’s just sick!”

“OH?! So what the hell is this then?!” Akanishi argues, his voice pitched like that night at his apartment.

“This is me coming onto you, or something, how should I know? You were giving me signals and everything!” Kazuya retorts, feeling completely spent, “I thought you wanted it too... I really _want_ you,” Kazuya breathes out to explain himself.

The room falls silent for a minute while Akanishi just stares at him, “you like me?” he suddenly asks, his eyes narrow as if he isn’t sure what to think of Kazuya at all.

“Yes, of course I do, yo-” Kazuya sighs but gets cut off by Akanishi’s lips on his, his tongue prodding for an opening and Kazuya eagerly opens his mouth for it. The kiss is sloppy but needy and oh god, Akanishi’s hands are already working on the buttons of his shirt, tearing where they don’t give and soon the hands are stroking his abs. Kazuya lets out a needy moan, folding his legs around the back of Akanishi’s thighs, feeling an electric current pass along his spine as Akanishi’s erection presses against his hip. So it wasn’t just him who needed this.

But the hot mouth soon disappeares from his and leaves a trail of saliva down across his chest and abdomen, a slick tongue teasing his skin just about the hem of his trousers. The long fingers openes the belt and the zipper in no time, pulling them open so that he can run his tongue around Kazuya’s erection pressing against the cotton boxers.

“Fuck. Oh God yes,” Kazuya groans as Akanishi frees his member and starts teasing the tip, letting his tongue twirl around it a few times before taking it in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and letting Kazuya sink deeper with every move.

The heat and the slick reassure nearly sends Kazuya off right away, but he hasn’t waited for this for so long just to come like he hasn’t ever done this before. He takes a few calming breaths and lets one of his hands sink into Akanishi’s soft hair, managing to stifle his jerking hips at least a little. It’s far better than the other blow jobs he’s had in dark corners or cramped toilet stalls, nearly mind-blowingly good.

“Aka-akanishi,” he breathes when somethings hot starts to coil in his groin, his legs tensing around Akanishi’s back.

“Jin. My name is Jin,” the other huffs with a soft voice, followed by featherlight kisses along the base of his cock.

Kazuya tastes the name on his lips, finds it deliciously easy to say as it rolls off his tongue “Jin... okay, come here,” he beckons.

“You liked that,” Jin complains.

“Yes, god I did, but... my plan for tonight kinda included you too. Not just about me,” Kazuya groans when Jin lies down on top of him again, pressing their groins together.

“I usually top,” Jin remarks, not even blushing while doing so. Kazuya blushes.

“Me too,” he confesses, “that will take some practice later,” he adds as his mind darts off into steamy and hot future opportunities.

“This will have to do then,” Jin huffs and eases off him to remove his own shirt and tie, continuing with his trousers and his boxers next.

Jin is just as hot as Kazuya has imagined him to be, his narrow hips serve a striking contrast to his broad shoulders, his muscles tightened under the tanned skin. He’s sex on legs. When he settles against Kazuya again he wraps a hand around both their erections and bites into Kazuya’s shoulder as he makes the first stroke.

They moan into each others mouths, Kazuya once more folding his legs around Jin, thrusting his hips in time with the strokes. It’s sweaty and tense, pleasure building up again and Jin’s moans that goes high in the pitch when Kazuya releases his mouth in order to suck on his neck pushes Kazuya straight to the edge.

“Kame, Kame, shit...” Jin pleads, shuddering and coming first, his jerky moves and needy moan sending Kazuya over the edge too. Their come joining on Kazuya’s stomach might be the hottest thing he’s ever experienced.

Jin has collapsed on top of him, taking shaky breaths against his shoulder. It takes a minute for them to collect their limbs and their brains in order to move again. Just when Jin starts kissing his way up to his mouth a realization hits Kazuya.

“Kame?” he asks a little doubtingly, “did you call me a turtle?”

Jin chuckles, nods and smiles the widest and brightest smile Kazuya has ever seen. Good he wants to see more of that.

“Isn’t it cute?”

“I’m not cute,” Kazuya snorts and tries to get up from the table. It isn’t very comfortable being pressed into a hard wood surface, at least not in the long run, he notes.

“Oh but you are, especially when you call me in the middle of the night and I have to save you from the big bad police.”

Jin looks far too amused for Kazuya’s taste, but there’s this weird tugging feeling in his chest so he doesn’t send anything poisonous back in return.

“Can we get of the table though, seriously, you weigh a ton,” Kazuya mutters instead, a change of subject is welcomed.

“Oh shit,” Jin hisses, "we’ve totally destroyed all the prints we’ve made.”

Kazuya darts of the table, pushing Jin to away as he does so, snapping around to look faster than the eye. The papers and files they had worked on are either crumbled or... something Kazuya doesn’t even want to think about and shit yes, Jin is right. Now they have to sort everything all over again.

“You do it,” he whines, ”I had planned something in the line of using the desk, but you kept me here at the table.”

“Oh is that right Mr. ‘hey I’m uncontrollably weak for my secretary’? You sort them, I’m up to my ears in overtime,” Jin argues and Kazuya can’t help himself but to laugh. He’s really going to love working together with Jin. He loves Jin’s apartment too he thinks. Maybe he could also- but his thoughts are cut short by Jin who is fuming and gathers a handful of ruined papers and throws them at him.

“Not funny,” he barks and starts gathering his clothes.

Okay, he really should focus now, say something nice, kiss the booboo away, but Jin is bending over and his ass is _very_ distracting.

“I’ll fix it if you’ll join me for dinner,” Kazuya manages to croak out before Jin has a chance to escape.

His secretary is a deadly trap because when he turns around and gives him another of those amazing smiles he’s got Kazuya’s heart in a vise. I’m really going to love this, Kazuya thinks as he hurriedly sets to work. _Really_ going to love it. They’re going to twirl this company around their fingers, and okay, Jin's naked ass, as he is walking towards the restroom, is completely distracting.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to type out, but at last here it is. My contribution to make the current recession in Akame fanfiction lessen at least a little. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
